The Anger Of Olympus
by Stay-Rossome-R5
Summary: Nobody realizes what mistakes they are going to make until after they make them. .. if you could have realized them sooner you wouldn't be dead. Or worse. Leo comes back and is anxious to see his friends but he doesn't return with Calypso. Theres a new Great Prophecy and the 7 just might be part of it (post blood of olympus)


Reagan

Reagan awoke to her friend Mack screaming, or at least what she thought was him. It was very high pitched and it felt like Reagans ears were going to fall right off "We're here" he said shaking a confused Reagan awake.

"What's going on? Are you ok?" She asked trying desperately to keep her eyes open

"Everything's fine. I was just trying to wake you up. What the last thing you remember?" He questioned her. His eyes bore right through her and she was slightly afraid to look him in the eye

"Um" she said trying really hard to think of the last thing she did that day "I was with you and we were at school and we were playing basketball with some others and then…well I had a dream" Mack nodded urging her to continue. She didn't really want to tell him about it. She was still thinking it was a little crazy… but I guess she had to.

"Well the kids we were playing with, well the dream versions, they trend into giants, well small giants, and they had really strange tattoos. They tried to attack us and well…that's really all I remember" The dream had sounded even crazier than she thought as she recounted it but Mack looked relieved he muttered something that was barely audible but sounded something like 'thank the gods'

"Look that wasn't a dream" he said. She was stunned for a minute then smiled at the innocence of her friend

"Do you think this is a joke?" She stated. Mack definitely was a joker. But that doesn't mean that his jokes were ever good, or that this was one of them.

"It's not a joke" he reassured pulling her up from the ground. She still didn't believe him, or really understand but she decided to give them the benefit of the doubt,

"You said we're here" she said "where's here?" She had so many questions and she wanted them answered.

"Oh I just said that to get your attention" he said "but we'll get where we're going by tonight, tomorrow at the latest" Reagan stood there staring at her friend, confused

"Where are we going?" She asked pushing her long dark brown hair out of her eyes.

"Look it doesn't matter right now we just need to get you back home!"

"So you just expect me to just go with you, blindly even though I only met you two weeks ago?" It was true Reagan had only came to Rydell high two weeks ago and now Mack was acting like he owned her or something. "And besides" she added "I'm actually really starting to like this family…" Reagan had been through tons of foster homes nobody was ever nice to her, especially the people who were supposed to be taking care of her. Her wits got her through it though, she was always one step ahead of them.

"I know but your not safe here. Now come on" he said attempting to drag her out the door. She forced herself to stay put

"Not until you explain. At least a little" she was always a really stubborn person putting logic before anything and she needed to make sense of it all before she could actually be sure that she wanted to leave.

"Fine" he said "but can we at least go back to your house first?" She sighed before getting up and leading him towards her house which was only a few blocks away. She was afraid (something she didn't feel often having ran from foster homes multiple times) but an even stronger emotion came through her. Confusion. She had experienced that many times. Not that she liked to admit it. But whatever Mack wanted to tell her…well it has to be big or else he wouldn't be acting like this. When they arrived at the house the door was unlocked. As always. Unlike the people before who made sure Reagan had stayed in all these people wanted was for her to run free. It was nice to have a bit of a change. They ran upstairs to Reagan's room which was your average sized bedroom covered wall to wall with posters of all the musicians and bands that she liked. Her floor was littered with CD cases and drawings. Her room was pretty empty because every time she ran she could only take so much. And there were bits and pieces of things she tried (and failed miserably) to build everywhere. It looked like a normal teenagers room but whatever was about to happen would probably be anything but normal.

"So you said you'd give me answers" she said to Mack as he sat down.

"Right that" he said fumbling with the zipper of his coat "Umm…" all she wanted was to understand and Mack was not even giving her that. "Well you probably won't believe me but…actually this is really hard to explain" Reagan was starting to get a little frustrated. She had tried so hard to get information out of him and was so close to getting what she wanted but it was just out of reach. "Look tell me I'm crazy I don't care but…" he sighed like he had been preparing for this or something "your a demigod" she was to stunned to speak. This didn't make any sense but she new he was telling the truth. He would never lie to her. She vaguely remembered what had been taught to her, in her fifth year of grade school, about Greek heroes.

"You mean…one of my parents is a god?" He nodded looking slightly green like he was about to throw up all over her. This was definitely hard for her to take in. She couldn't remember her mother although she had known she'd seen her and her father had disappeared when she was a little girl. There was no recognition on who her godly parent was or even if they were male or female. Just thinking about it made her head hurt. "Are you sure?" She sad "I think you've got the wrong girl. I don't…I've never felt to godly" it was the truth, she had had a rough life. Before she had thought demigods were fortunate. But now she didn't believe that was the case. He just nodded again. "And you said…those midget Giants were real? How?" She sort of knew the answer already. If the gods and heroes from the ancient stories really existed then the monsters had to exist to. With everything good there's always something bad.

"I think you know" he said flatly. "And they're called laistrygonians. When they attacked you fought well for your first time but it took effort and because of that you passed out. Only after you had defeated them though" he added like that was supposed to make her feel any better. She had tried to battle midget Giants (or laistrygonians whatever) and had passed out. And now she had to go to some unknown place, when she actually like the family she was staying at.

"Right" she said "where are we going anyways?"

"Camp half blood" he said like that was a totally normal thing to say

"Really? That's what the place is called? It sounds kind of…racist"

"It's a safe place for demigods" he said so easily like he had explained this dozens of times. "We're leaving early tomorrow so I suggest you pack. Not like you should really take much anyways" he stood up and walked towards my door "I'll explain it more tomorrow but I have to go now alright?" She nodded. He closed the door and she slumped into her bed. It all seemed crazy and she had no idea who her parent was. She remembered her mom more so it must be her dad. But she didn't know which god it was. She decided to let it go and grabbed her phone and popped in her earbuds. She turned her music up super loud and tried really hard to fall asleep but she didn't succeed. She just lay there trying to pay close attention to the lyrics. Her thoughts kept drifting until eventually she fell asleep.

Reagan

If you've ever wondered what monster blood tastes like you don't want to know. Reagan woke to Mack looking at her. He didn't give her any explanation just that they had to leave. Now. She grabbed what she could and stuffed it all in a small bag that said SOLO on it. Even though she had no idea what that was supposed to mean. She grabbed her iPod and shoved it in there too thinking she's probably need some comfort music wherever they were going. She decided to not ask many questions. As much as she found this strange and that it might not even be true, she trusted Mack. The real problem was her foster mother. As soon as they got downstairs there wasn't a single question she didn't ask. "Where are you going?" The first of many. Let's spare the details.

"To…school" she answered but she mentally facepalmed. Today was Saturday. And there was no way Reagan would be caught dead at school on a Saturday. But her mother didn't seem to catch on. Not until her little sister Jamie came running down the stairs in her pyjamas.

"Wait…" she questioned

"No time got to go" she said running outside with Mack following close behind her.

"Alright" Reagan said finally breaking the silence between the two best friends "where to"

"Long Island" he answered. She gaped at him. Long Island was over 1000 miles away from her home in Orlando. "Don't worry" he continued "well get a little boost". As soon as he said it Reagan saw these winds. Or something like that.

"What are those?" She nearly screamed as the little winds lifted her up and in a second she appeared on the ground in what she thought to be Long Island Sound. Instantly a feeling of dizziness passed over her and she nearly fell down.

"Ok what just happend?"

"They're Venti" he answered referring to the winds. She remembered reading something like that for class one time.

"Wind spirits?" She guessed. He nodded.

"Let's just hope we don't face any monsters along the way"

"Wait monsters?!"

"I told you already I'll tell you later" he said smirking then he took off his shoes and bolted. Well it looked a lot more like a trot actually.

"Whatever" she said to nobody in particular and ran after him. That's when she saw the strangest thing ever. It was large and scaly and instead of hair there were snakes. Living snakes. The creature neared huge fangs. That's when Mack looked at her and she knew it was either fight or run. And she was never a very good runner. She had nothing to fight with so she picked the first thing out of her bag she could lay a hand on. A yellow sparkly pencil. Great weapon she thought as she walked towards the giant monster. She racked her brain trying to, as fast as she could, figure out what this monster was. Gorgon that's it she thought racking her brain for a weakness, nothing. That's just great! The one time she doesn't remember something it's extremely important. She thrust the pencil into the monster it barely poked it and it snapped in half. For a second the monster was to dumbfounded to do anything but the pencil stab only made it angry.

"Run!" Mack called "camp isn't very far"

"No way! It's too fast! I need to kill it!" She had no idea where the sudden burst of bravery came from, just a second ago she would've done anything just to run and hide now all she wanted to do was fight. Mack sighed

"Fine! I guess you'll need this then" he said tossing her a bronze blade that would've cut her hand off if she hadn't grasped it correctly

"Nice throw" she said sarcastically. Reagan studied the blade which was long and heavy but not to heavy. "You seriously had this the whole time?" He shrugged. She ran towards the monster and stabbed it. Gold blood squirted out of the wound and some got in her mouth. "Ewww" she exclaimed "you'll pay for that".

"Curse you demigods" the monster said "I inly come to get revenge on a certain boy named Percy Jackson if you leave now I promise I won't hurt you" she didn't know who Percy was but she knew that she couldn't let this monster live. Her instincts took over and She thrusted the blade into the gorgon who disintegrated on impact leaving bronze dust floating all around her. She coughed

"Woah"

"What?"

"That!" Mack said she sighed

"Honestly it was easy…do you know a Percy Jackson?" his face went white as soon as he heard the name.

"Nope" he muttered. Obviously Reagan knew he was lying but she was to tired to argue she felt like she was going to collapse and she needed to get to that camp place as fast as she could.

"Let's go then" she said feeling lightheaded

"I'll lead the way" he ran but again it looked like a trot, Reagan made a mental note of that. She would figure out what was going on later.

The entrance to Camp Half Blood was guarded by a tree with…was that sheep skin? Golden sheep skin? The land beyond looked at first like strawberry fields and a large farm house but as her eyes focused she realized it was way more than that. There were so many different shrines it was hard to even keep track. There were dozens of cabins all very unique. The one that caught her eye was the cabin she guessed was Poseidon. It was magnificent, and blue. She saw people running around with orange t-shirts on. Over all the place looked really fun and entertaining but most people looked way younger than Reagan. She was lost in the scenery that she barely noticed when Mack started walking inside. She ran to catch up with him and nearly collapsed with the effort. She decided she would take it easy for the day even if that meant not participating in all the games the other campers were playing. When they walked in the campers fell silent and they all started staring at the two friends standing in the entranceway.

"Hi" Reagan said sheepishly. She wasn't generally a shy person but with all these people looking at her…it was pressure. She looked at Mack for help and he walked out in front of her confidently.

"This is Reagan…she um…she's older than most but let's welcome her all the same!" A crowd of people came rushing over towards her as the others just went back to their business. She didn't really know what older than most was supposed to mean, she was only 15 she wasn't that old. She ignored the comment and walked past a few campers gaping at her.

"Don't take that comment offensively" a boy with black hair said "how old are you anyways"

"15" she said

"Right" he said "well your Reagan right?"

She nodded "and you are?"

"Percy" he offered "anyways don't take this badly but your old for a demigod"

"And how old are you may I ask?" He laughed and said

"17 but I meant for a new recruit"

"He means" said a pretty blonde girl who suddenly appeared behind him "that your probably a child of a minor god otherwise the monsters would have tracked you down by now"

"Well there was Piper and…" he paused "Ya Piper she was 16 when she came"

"Right" the girl said smiling "I'm Annabeth by the way"

"Reagan" Reagan said

"I suppose I could give you a tour of you like" Annabeth said. Reagan nodded. Anything to get out of this awkward situation she thought but didn't say anything not wanting to make it worse. She guessed that Annabeth and Percy were probably together considering the way they looked at each other she felt like the third wheel with them.

"Alright then we'll start with the cabins" Annabeth said leading her towards a cluster of houses far away from all the commotion.

Reagan

"This here is the Athena cabin" Annabeth said pointing towards a cabin with an owl on it.

"It's beautiful" Reagan said

"It's home" Annabeth added "I mean for me since I was seven"

"You've been here that long?" She was about to answer when a girl tapped her on the shoulder. Her hair was choppy and uneven and she wore no makeup but she was still beautiful even though Reagan could tell she tried hard not to show it.

"I'm Piper" the girl said

"I'm Reagan" she said

"I was just about to show Reagan the Aphrodite cabin" Annabeth said motioning towards a very elegant cabin close to the one they were standing by. Piper thrust one finger into her mouth in a 'gag me' motion

"Oh Ya my moms cabin I love it there" she said sarcastically "so how old are you?" She must've answered that question a dozen times that day but she said it once more

"15" she said. Pipers eyes widened

"Right…shouldn't you have been claimed already?"

"So I've been told" she said. All she wanted were answers to simple questions "why does it matter when we're claimed anyway"

"The gods just made a promise that's all" Piper said "your like the third one this year"

"You and who else?" Reagan was eager to meet this other person. She bet that he or she would probably give more answers than Piper and Annabeth and even Percy.

"Not important" she said

"now let's continue the tour shall we?" Annabeth persuaded

"Wait" Reagan was starting to get frustrated they brushed off her questions and gave her answers that meant nothing "I need to know more none of this makes sense"

"Wow you sound like Annabeth" Piper joked

"I'll tell you more after the tour" Annabeth reassured "don't worry we'll have to go to the big house anyway" there it was. Another question that needed answering. But she decided to keep her mouth shut she would figure out what 'the big house' was later.

After seeing the cabins Annabeth showed her the other activities there were at camp. There were some pretty strange ones. The rock climbing wall looked cool with the lava and all. They walked past a building where you could hear lots of clattering. Annabeth just continued past it like it wasn't even there but Reagan decided she would take a peek. The room was massive with tables and benches cluttered with scrap materiel. There was a girl in there who was trying to make some sort of contraption fly.

"This is the forge" Annabeth uttered with a look of sadness. Reagan had always been pretty good at reading people but she couldn't figure out why Annabeth would be sad about a forge. Her eyes widened as she studied the things around her. It was amazing how well the things in here were built. She wondered silently who had made them.

"The Hephaestus cabin made all this" she said reading Reagans mind.

"They're very talented" Reagan declared tearing herself out of her mesmerized state. "Let's continue" she added exiting the building with Annabeth following close behind her.

When the tour was done Annabeth led her towards a large farm house on the edge of camp where a man in a wheelchair was sitting. Piper suddenly appeared beside them and followed them towards the house. That must be the big house she thought as they approached it.

"Hello Chiron" Annabeth said "this is Reagan"

"Hi"

"Oh hi" he said looking uncomfortable "let's take a walk shall we?" She looked slowly down to his wheelchair then quickly looked away not wanting to offend the man. "Annabeth go get Percy please" he added wiggling a little bit. Annabeth skittered away hopefully to find Percy. He emerged from the wheelchair suddenly. He looked normal. From the waist up that is. From his torso instead of legs there was well horse.

"Your a centaur" Reagan thought out loud

"You are correct" he smirked "oh look there's Annabeth and Percy, we better get going then". She followed him unsure with Piper close behind.

"Don't be afraid" Piper said "he's not like the centaurs from the storys" Reagan relaxed a little but she still had her doubts. The situation reminded her of all those books and movies where the enemy plays nice but doesn't tell the hero anything until it's too late. But in this case Reagan wasn't a hero so it probably wouldn't work out for her in the end. These people seemed nice though. It was hard to believe they would try and kill her. The. There was the topic of the other demigod. The one nobody seemed to be able to talk about… she was pulled out of her thoughts by Chiron

"So any questions?"

"Lots" I said

"I mean about the camp rules" Annabeth leaned towards me

"He just explained the camp routine" she whispered. That was her ADHD acting up again. Man it was annoying.

"Right er…nope, no questions" she said

"Alright then you can stay in the Hermes cabin until your fully claimed" Reagan made a look of disgust. There was no way she wanted to stay with the children of the god of thieves.

"I know what your thinking" Percy exclaimed "but they aren't as bad as they seem" for a second she thought Percy was one of them but his expression said otherwise. And so did his sea green eyes.

"So why did you call us here?" Piper asked directing my attention back towards Chiron

"I want you to make her feel welcome since you guys are around her age" She could tell by Annabeths face that wasn't the only reason but she let it go. They led her away from the hill and towards the Hermes cabin.

"Alright so I would keep everything you own close and don't let anyone touch you" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I can take your stuff if you want" she said sympathetically seeing Reagan's obvious discomfort. She nodded thankfully and handed her tote to Annabeth.

She slowly walked into the cabin seeing a lot of children and some teens on the ground. There was one space against the wall beside a girl who looked about 8 years old.

"Hi" she whispered as she sat down. The little girl looked at Reagan for a while before answering.

"Hello" she said shyly "I'm Zealia"

"Nice to meet you Zealia. I'm Reagan" she announced. "How long have you been here?" She asked

"Only a few days" Zealia said "I'm still kind of confused I'm not the smartest 8 year old out there"

"Don't worry" she said "I'm still confused and I'm 15". The young girl smiled and lays own in her makeshift bed. Reagan lied down to ready to go to sleep. It had been a long day she would have to figure out more tomorrow

A/N

I am pa-the-tic! Wow! This goes to anyone who read my story before. Like wow! I was begging for reviews in a way that wasn't even subtle. I feel really bad now. Wow! (BTW I used to be EmmyLovesRoss) Well I anyways it takes a while to write this so updates won't be to often. Tell me if this chapter was too long it was almost 4,000 words! Leo comes in, in a few chapters so don't worry.


End file.
